Super Sonic Bros ver 2
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: Bigger, better, longer Super Sonic Bros.! This story is DISCONTINUED.
1. The Ticket

Super Sonic Bros. Version 2

Alright, I made a Super Sonic Bros. already. Nobody liked it. Now I'm releasing another version of Super Sonic Bros., but better!

Chapter I: The Ticket

Mario and Luigi were both born in Brooklyn to Italian parents. It is said that one day Mario was running around and fell into a portal. Luigi obviously followed him. That part has had so many stories, no one knows the truth. Now, Mario and Luigi are in the Mushroom Kingdom and are living legends were they live now. They help fight and win battles against the evil Bowser. They've done it for over 20 years now.

Sonic has had a clouded past. No one really knows what has happened to him all this time. It is said that he was born on a distant planet named Mobius. He battles and wins against the evil Dr. Robotnik. He's been doing that for about 15 years now.

Now we go to the Mushroom Kingdom in 2006. Mario is sleeping as Luigi is running out doing the plumbing job all by himself. He had to run out early at 6:00 a.m., but is now is 8:00 a.m. and Mario usually wakes up before that.

"Mario, will you wake up and help me?" Luigi said.

"Ha…wha—um…okay!" Mario slipped into his plumber uniform as they ran out the door.

"I hear this girl broke their master bathroom's toilet. Now her mother needs us to fix it. Nobody in the family is a plumber," Luigi said.

"I hate this situation anymore! All we do is fix toilets! That's all we've being doing since early 2005! When's a sink going to go haywire?" Mario asked himself.

"Oh, yeah, her 4 year old girl also broke their master bathroom's sink," Luigi said.

"Oh, really?" Mario asked, "in that case, I'm speeding up! We're getting there fast!" Mario sped up. He was driving 120 in a 30 zone, though. A Koopa cop saw him. He pulled Mario over.

"D'oh!" Mario said.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket. Sorry, it's my job. But since you're a hero, I'm reducing the price in half," the officer said.

Mario got a ticket for $2,000!

"2,000 bucks? I can't afford that! Officer, can you accept it when I have $2,000?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I guess. After all, you saved my life," the officer said.

"I did?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I remember it all like it happened yesterday. The cop was near a Bob-Omb. He was frozen with fear, and you threw the Bob-Omb to a place where nobody was standing. You did save his life!" Luigi said.

"Okay. But I need the money by next week. Is that fine?" the officer asked.

"Sure," Mario said. The officer left.

"Mario, how are we going to get $2,000 in one single week?" Luigi asked Mario.

"We just might have to overbook the plumbing service," Mario answered.

Mario and Luigi went to the lady's house. They fixed their toilet and sink.

"Ah, I found the problem! She didn't break your toilet or sink!" Luigi said. He looked at the girl, "were you playing with the pipes, young girl?"

"Yeah, sir. I saw stuff in the back of the potty, they looked so fun, I couldn't resist! I saw the same stuff inside the sink!" the little girl said.

"Eureka!" Luigi said, "I'm happy you told the truth, little girl." He patted her on the head.

"Now you know not to play with the stuff in the sink or behind the potty, right?" Luigi asked the little girl.

"Yes, I do, sir," the little girl responded.

"Alright, then. See you the next time some pipes break!" Mario said. The two left.

"We sure helped," Luigi said as they left.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids, Luigi," Mario said.

"I was just trying to be nice," Luigi responded.

"Okay. Well, we got 12 dollars. That's just…" Mario subtracted in his head, "$1,988 to go!"

"Oh, this is great! How are we going to find $1,988? It's not going to just be lying in the street!" Luigi said, but he spoke too soon. Just then, Mario spotted $988 in the street!

"Did anybody lose money?" Mario yelled.

Nobody came for it for 2 months. It can be a lower amount of weeks, but Mario and Luigi kept it up longer. Not very wise of them to do that seeing as they need the money.

"Yes!" Mario slapped Luigi's hand, "that's just $1,000 more to go!"

"That is…cool!" Luigi said.

Meanwhile…Sonic decided to go out and run for a little bit. He stopped when he looked at a portal.

"Hey, what's this?" Sonic asked himself.

The portal's force pulled Sonic in.

"Sonic? SONIC!" Tails yelled, jumping in after him. The force pulled everything of Mobius, except the planet itself, in.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

In Chapter II, Sonic finds himself in a new world while Mario and Luigi try to get $1,000. What will happen?


	2. Sonic in the Mushroom Kingdom

I am _sooooooooooooooooo_ sorry that it's been a while since my last chapter of this story. I've been working on other stories. But this won't have the same fate as the original. It will _not_ be discontinued. If anything, I'll wrap it all up in an ending chapter, which I won't for a while.

Super Sonic Bros. Version 2

I hope you guys like this story. It's a whole new story! Not a sequel! Now, it's time for a little Super Sonic Bros. Version 2!

Chapter II: Sonic in the Mushroom Kingdom

Sonic was teleported to the wasteland region of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What is this?" he asked.

Tails and Knuckles fell into the area. They heard Sonic.

"I…I don't know," Tails said as he fell into the area.

"Huh? Oh, you're here!" Sonic said.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know," Sonic answered.

Meanwhile…Mario was pacing himself.

"How are we going to get $1,000 for a speeding ticket?" Mario asked, pacing around.

"Hmm…why don't we look around for $1,000 in the street?" Luigi asked.

"No, that probably wouldn't work. We were just lucky finding that money," Mario replied.

"I'm all out of ideas!" Luigi said.

"Well, so am I, and I haven't thought!" Mario said.

"Neither have I, except for finding $1,000 in the street," Luigi said.

"Well, this is great. No, it really is," Mario said.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…what now?" Luigi asked.

"Let's go see what that explosion was," Mario said. There was a big explosion noise when Sonic and his universe got transported to Mario's universe.

"Alright…" Luigi said, hesitating a little. They went to the explosion. They saw Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Huh…who are you guys?" Mario asked.

"Uh…I'm Sonic, this is Tails, and the red guy is Knuckles," Sonic answered.

"What are you guys?" Mario asked.

"I'm a hedgehog, Tails is a fox and Knuckles is an echidna," Sonic answered.

"We have hedgehogs around here, they're not blue," Luigi said, "you guys must be from Bowser!"

"Who?" Sonic asked, "we're not from here."

"Where are you guys from, then?" Luigi asked.

"Mobius," Sonic answered, "it's another planet. The animals there are different from the animals here."

"Yeah, I can see why," Mario said.

"Yeah, so, uh, who's Bowser?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, he's, uh, the king of the Koopas. But, uh, he's evil," Luigi answered.

"Oh, okay," Sonic said.

"Yeah, uh man!" Mario said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"Why'd you keep saying uh?" Mario asked.

"I'm not used to talking to blue hedgehogs," Luigi answered, whispering.

"Well, me and Luigi are going," Mario said.

"Alright, see ya later," Sonic said.

Sorry this chapter was short and it took over half a year to be posted, but I have literally almost 20 other stories to work on, plus I have other things I like to do. Sorry, but hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon.


End file.
